slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek forum:FanFictions/@comment-19645553-20130921135435
Rano pobudka o 6:30.Wstałam,a raczej zwlekłam się z łóżka,umyłam się i założyłam przetarte rurki oraz wyblakłą koszulkę z jakimiś dziwnymi wzorami.Szybko wyszłam z pokoju i zbiegłam po schodach.Zaczęłam namierzać czerwoną czuprynę,której o dziwo jak na tą godzinę nie było w kuchni.Podeszłam do lodówki i zobaczyłam przyklejoną karteczkę. do Alexego wszystko z nim wytłumaczyć.Zapewne nie będzie nas dziś w szkole i nie wiem o której wrócę do domu. Czyżby posłuchał się mojej rady?Alexy będzie wniebowzięty.No nic dzisiaj czeka mnie samotna wędrówka do szkoły.Poszłam z powrotem do pokoju i spakowałam potrzebne książki.Spojrzałam szybko na zegarek,7:00.Na dole rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi.Ubrałam szybko skarpetki i zbiegłam na dół.Otworzyłam drzwi,a tam stał Lysander.Cholera już zdążyłam zapomnieć o jego wczorajszej wizycie z Emmą i proszę znowu się pokazuje u mnie w domu.Nic tylko wziąść i udusić.Spojrzałam na jego twarz,był cały blady.Wyglądał jakby wybierał się na tamten świat. J:Hej Lys.Co cię sprowadza o tej godzinie?-zapytałam lekko się usmiechając. L:Jest Kastiel?Muszę z nim pogadać.-nawet się nie przywitał,coś musiało się stać. J:Nie ma go wyszedł gdzieś rano i napisał,ze go nie będzie w szkole.-powiedziałam i przyglądałam się jego zbolałej minie. L:To...to szkoda.To ja już sobie pójdę.-odwrócił się i już miał zamiar iść.Nie wiem co we mnie wstąpiło ale złapałam go za ręke,zatrzymał się ale się nie odwrócił. J:Lys mogę ci jakoś pomóc?Nie wyglądasz najlepiej.-spytałam z troską w głosie. L:Nie wiem czy chcesz słuchać mojego żałosnego wyżalania.-odparł smutny i odwrócił się w moją stronę. J:Mogę cię wysłuchać.Chodź do środka nie będziemy rozmawiać na zewnątrz.-uśmiechnęłam się lekko i pociągnęłam go w stronę drzwi.O dziwo nie stawiał oporu tylko grzecznie podreptał za mną.-Chcesz coś do picia?-spytałam puszczając jego ręke i zamykając drzwi. L:Jeżeli nie będzie to dla ciebie kłopot to poproszę herbatę bez cukru.-powiedział cicho i dalej stał przy drzwiach. J:No to ty idź do salonu,a ja za chwilę przyjdę.-skierowałam się w stronę kuchni. Po dziesięciu minutach byłam w salonie z kubkiem gorącej herbaty.Usiadłam koło niego na kanapie i podałam mu kubek.Uśmiechnął się do mnie słabo i zaczął powolutku pić. J:No dobrze no to co się stało?-spytałam lekko zmieszana całą sytuacją. L:Pamiętasz Emmę?-odezwał się po chwili wahania. J:No tak to twoja dziewczyna.-odparłam szybko,ale widząc jego coraz bardziej smutną minę dodałam.-Coś z nią nie tak? L:Wczoraj jak od was wyszliśmy to odprowadziłem ją do domu,bo brat do niej przyjechał.Miałem przyjść jeszcze do niej tak o 19.Postanowiłem,że przyjdę trochę wcześniej i...-tu załamał mu się głos i zchował twarz w dłoniach. J:Wszystko w porządku?-spytałam i pogłaskałam go lekko po plecach. L:Nic nie jest w porządku.Rozumiesz,że jak tam przyszłem to przez okno zobaczyłem,że ona całuje się z tym swoim niby bratem?-spojrzał na mnie coraz bardziej załamany.-A gdy spytałem się jej co to ma znaczyć odparła,że jej się znudziłem.-z jego dwu kolorowych oczu zaczęły się powoli lać łzy.Lysander płakał.Miałam ochotę przyłożyć Emmie za to co mu zrobiła. J:Wszystko będzie dobrze.Ona nie zasługiwała na ciebie.-przytuliłam go do siebie. L:Ja nie wyobrażam sobie bez niej życia.-te słowa cholernie mnie zabolały ale nic nie powiedziałam,tylko przytuliłam go mocniej. J:Znajdziesz kogoś lepszego obiecuję.-powiedziałam i otarłam mu pojedyńcze łzy dłonią.-Słuchaj nie ma sensu byś szedł do szkoły.Zostań tutaj i się prześpij dobrze? L:Nie będzie to dla ciebie problem? J:Nie.Wiesz co chodź do góry położysz się u mnie.Ja nie mogę zostać wiesz dzisiaj to mój dopiero drugi dzień w szkole i nie mogę go opuścić.-odparłam wstając i podając mu ręke.-Chodź. Bez słowa podążył za mną na górę.Otworzyłam drzwi do pokoju i wskazałam mu łóżko. L:Dziekuje.-przytulił mnie,a potem położył się na łóżku. J:Nie ma za co.Dobranoc.-powiedziałam,zabrałam torbę i cicho zamknęłam drzwi wychodząc. Po cichutku zeszłam po chodach i spojrzałam się na zegar w kuchni.Cholera!Już 7:55 a ja nie mam najbliżej do szkoły.Szybko chwyciłam byle jakie trampki i wybiegłam z domu. To dopiero połowa tej części wieczorem napiszę drugą. :)